My Jacky With The Eternal Smile
by Luna.T.Lawliet
Summary: So unlike what people think, Joker did have a friend growing up. This is just a little one shot about them. Jack/OC. Joker/OC. Better then it sounds, believe me.


_**This is a joker one shot that I wrote because I'm bored to death. Besides, it's been a work in progress for a few days so I thought I might as well share it. **_

_**I hope you like it because I actually enjoyed writing something a little sappier then usual.**_

_**I also hope that you cry because I did while writing it so it would be nice if someone else did but I could just be over emotional with my Minstrels and ice cream. **_

* * *

><p>Promises.<p>

Everyone makes them to each other but how many actually keep their word in the end? Can you name three?

People have promised to protect me, to love me beyond all doubt but do you know that I got? A handful of abusive relationships with men who swore that they would love me until their last breath. Who would beat me until I was bordering consciousness before whispering " Look what you made me do... but don't worry baby, I still love you.".

Stupidly, I believed each and everyone of them, just happy in the thought that someone did actually love me. That someone would hold me during the night, even if I did have a broken rib or black eye. To me, that was a small price to pay for what they did in return.

However, this vicious cycle began with my parents... or so my psychiatrist thinks anyway. My mother, always the local slut, was killed by William Napier after fucking him in the room beside mine. After that, daddy became a drunk who just loved to practise his fighting technique on his little princess, me.

In the world, only one person has ever kept their promise to me and that was the son of my mother's murderer. Jack.

Me and him were practically inseparably when we were kids, always by each other's sides despite the one year age difference. Jacky kept me safe from my dad when he could while taking the same treatment from his own father whenever he went home because, as you can guess, we couldn't hang out at warehouses every night. If we did, we'd have been killed a long time before.

The day when we returned after a whole week was a bad night. In the middle the night, I was forced to drag myself out of the cellar to let Jack into the house but what I saw shocked even me. His handsome face was covered in blood from two long cuts that stretched from his rosy lips to the middle of his cheek. In a fit of rage, I ran the few blocks to his small house and came face to face with his father. I may have got a good few kicks and even a stab in with the same knife he used but a 15 year old girl can't hold off a 40 year old man for long. He had picked me up by my throat, smirking as he did it before forcing himself onto me. Not giving in, I refused to cry or beg him to stop. Instead, I allowed myself to go numb as he used me like he used my mother. Then, when he'd finished, he left me with a cut from the corner of my right eye down to mid cheek. Only then, I allowed myself to cry while trying to stitch it up.

Jack was my rock. He could look past the scars both of our fathers made on my body. They had marked me as their own a long time ago but he still carried on keeping me safe from my dad by allowing me to stay at his house every weekend. Together, we managed to steal enough to pay the rent for the shitty joint and keep us both fed. That was until one day, the police found out about everything that had happened. With his dad in prison and his mother dead, the 16 year old was forced into the foster home.

I can remember that day so well. The day my pathetic little life changed dramatically.

* * *

><p><em>Flash back<em>

* * *

><p><em>I choked back my tears as he held me tightly against his chest. I could feel his heart beat mix with my own, making me feel like I was whole once more. I knew that when he left, I wouldn't be able to last. <em>

" _You said that you'd never leave me. You promised me Jack." I whispered as he pulled away, taking his warmth away from me. I could tell by the straining of his scarred cheeks that he was trying to smile but ended up failing miserably. Instead, he settled to holding my chin gently between his thumb and forefinger. _

_" I know I did angel... but you'll see me again. I promise you." Shaking my head, I threw my arms around his neck once more so I could hide my tears in his chest. It felt like my heart was slowly splitting apart, half of it dying to leave with him. I would miss him so much. He was best friend, my protector, my lover and my boyfriend. He understood me more then anyone on the planet could. He was mine and now, he was leaving me alone. How would I survive without him? _

_" Nothings ever going to be the same." I told him, moving my head to the side so I could stare at the light purple wall, covered completely in ugly splotches of green. A tiny smile crossed my lips when I spotted my favourite colour, forever combined with his to make a complete mess but then again, it had grown on me. _

_" It will. You'll soon forget about me and then, I'll just be an imaginary friend." I clutched his shirt in my hand desperately. He said it so casually.. like I felt nothing for him. I loved him beyond all reason. I knew that, if he asked me to, I'd die for him without a moment's hesitation._

_" I will __**never.. **___ever forget about you Jacky. How could you? Your smile is so memorable...eternally engraved into my mind.". He smiled at our little joke, the first real smile I had seen in a few hours before gently placing a kiss on my forehead.__

_" Don't cry angel... I won't forget you either." he murmured softly, wiping the remains of my tears from my cheeks before tracing the deep scar down my cheek. Unconsciously, I leant into his hand, nuzzling it slightly. I wanted to saviour every last moment I could with him because who knows if he would keep his promise?_

_Standing on my tiptoes, I placed my hands on his shoulder so I could move my lips close to his ear before whispering the three words we had neglected to mutter. The three words that could change everything completely._

_" Jacky, I think I might have fallen in love with you.". Before I knew it, he had turned his head to catch my lips in a kiss that almost screamed his feelings at me. With his arms __around my waist and mine around his neck, we stood in the middle of the room, lip locked, until the need for air became too much. Pulling away, he moved a stray curl behind my ear._

_" I'm glad because I love you too."_

_" Then why are they trying to take you away from me?". I asked, glaring at the front door where I knew the two police officers were waiting. His hands cupped my face carefully, as if I would shatter if he applied to much pressure. _

_" I don't know Lu but they will pay. Everyone in this god forsaken city will pay until I see you again". He promised, releasing my cheeks so he could pull the all familiar switch blade from out of his pocket. Without a word of warning, he carved the letters LG on his wrist, chuckling while he did it. Eye wide, all I could do was watch the ruby liquid calmly flow from the wound though it stopped within a few moments. _

" _I'm yours". Taking the blade, I returned the favour by placing his initials in the same place on my wrist. The pain, the burning pain that made me feel a little sick, quickly passed and left the neat JN in it's place. _

" _Always and forever". I confirmed, pulling my sleeve to hide the letters. The rough fabric of my jacket irritated them slightly but I didn't care. It meant I could keep a little bit of him with me forever. _

" _I will see you soon. Okay? But I want a promise in return"._

" _Anything"_

_" You can never say ' I love you ' to anyone else.". I nodded solemnly before kissing his cheek softly. My fingers, on their own accord, wondered from his necks and began stroking the uneven skin of his scars. Just touching them made me shiver slightly, images of that night seeping into my mind. _

" _I promise". Smiling, he leant in to kiss me once more but one of the officers walked in, interrupting some of our last moments together. _

" _Hurry it along kid. We've got to go". Nodding to him, I released him from my arms then took a couple of steps back to put distance between us. The tears, that I tried to contain, came back to my eyes but I didn't stop them. Instead, I allowed them to show my weakness. To run down my face and patter on the wooden floor below our feet. _

" _I love you angel"_

" _I love you too Jack". With one last meaningful glance, he left with the man. Standing there, my body shook with sobs until I heard the engine of the car outside. Before I could stop myself, I ran out, chasing the car down the street. Sobbing loudly, I begged him to come back but instead, I received one last mimed ' I love you'. Breaking down, I stayed in the middle of the road, refusing to leave until a passer by recognised me and took me home. That night, my dad mocked me endlessly until I snapped. Taking a knife, I brought it down repeatedly into his heart, wanting to cause him the same pain I was feeling that the moment. _

_That was the last day I saw Jack and that was the day that Luna Goodwin died. _

* * *

><p><em>End flash back<em>

* * *

><p>Safe to say that from then on, my life went down the toilet. Of course, I had dated but always kept my promise and never told them I loved them because in my mind, I forever compared them to my Jack. Between partners or whenever I could escape them at night, I would go out and kill for fun. My father had set the spark to that particular bomb and before I knew it, I couldn't stop myself so during the night, I became Lucifer.<p>

I stalked the alleyways and streets, killing whoever was unfortunate enough to cross my path for one simple reason. I was pissed. The city had taken my love away from me so I vowed to take away it's citizens but someone else shared my plans. The Joker. Strangely, I had never met the man which I found weird because there should have been territory wars.

Everyone knows that one city has one hero and one killer yet Gotham seemed to be an exception to that all so famous rule.

Riding up the elevator, all of this crossed my mind until the loud ding brought me back by alerting me that I had reached my destination. Straightening the red pinstriped jacket I wore and adjusting the black fedora, I walked out with my knives in both hands. If there was one thing I hated, it was not having enough knives.

As I walked, the old people backed away in terror but what I can say? When the devil turns up at a party, people tend to get scared... unless it's Halloween. I think they assumed that the guys head was some sort of decoration. ha. That was a good year.

" Hello Ladles and Jelly spoons" I announced childishly as I walked to the middle of the room. Around me, people began to move away to form a nice circle around me. The sight alone please me greatly.

" As you all know, I'm the devil." I giggled, skipping up to an old man before pressing my knife to his throat.

" And my job is to make sure the anarchy and chaos never runs out". Pulling the blade across his neck , I relished in the feel of his warm blood spraying my face. It felt amazing and caused the adrenaline levels in my body to rise dramatically.

" Ladies and Gentlemen! We're tonight's entertainment!". I looked at the new voice and couldn't believe my eyes. It was him. Looking exactly how they described him. Rather greasy green hair, cheap and tacky purple suit, deathly white face, black eyes and a crooked ruby smile. Straining my eyes slightly, I managed to make out the uneven surface below his lipstick.

Scars.

The joker spotted me a few second later, his eyes widening ever so slightly. Was it him? Did he remember me?

" We're not afraid of you punks". An older man said. I griped my knife before chucking it at his vocal chords without looking away from the Joker's eyes. So brown. I knew them too well. He began walking closer to me, a slight spring in his step as I did the same. Once we were a few inches apart, he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, burying his face in my flaming red hair. I held him just as tight around the neck, breathing in the scent of his suit. The gasoline and knife polish caused me to tremble in his arms. It smelt so amazing... so erotic.

" I didn't think I'd see you again, Angel" I smiled and pulled back slightly.

" I'm Lucifer now. Besides, I thought you were going to break your promise"

" And let you down? Oh no no. That just would not do at all. You never let a pretty lady down. It's not very gentlemanly now is it?" I giggled slightly.

" I missed you J...Joker"

" Missed you too. I love you Angel"

" Love you too Jacky". I whispered, placing my mouth against his as the crowd around us melted away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review! Love you all.<strong>_


End file.
